


Resisting

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: This is based on a request I received on tumblr!Request: I noticed that requests are open and I was hoping you could write a one shot where the Reader is kind of leading her own little group of rebels. And then Poe is in charge of getting to know her and convincing her to join the Resistance. Maybe he falls in love it's her tough but kind personality? I don't know I just had this idea and hoped you could turn it into something!





	1. Chapter 1

Poe was just finishing up working on the wiring in his X-Wing when he was summoned by General Organa. The most recent First Order attack had taken a toll on his favored ship, and he spent hours making sure she was getting the best treatment.

Wiping his hands with his oil rag, he made sure that Snap watched the engineers as they worked on the engine, and then motioned for BB-8 to follow him as he headed to the conference room.

When he finally arrived, the General was finishing up with Lieutenant Connix, who nodded as she walked past him. Leia seemed content, which Poe was relieved at. Lately, the stress of the First Order, her son, and the Republic rarely offering support took a toll on her.  

“You requested to see me, General?” Leia forced a smile and motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

“Yes, Poe. I have something I would like for you to see.” A holo popped up and Poe crossed his arms as he watched what was happening.

A dozen AT-ST’s were ransacking a village, Stormtroopers marching in front of them, as they shot down at the villagers fighting back. Most of the villagers, he noticed, were all wearing clothing with similar colors—a dark purple and grey. Poe deduced that these were a group of Rebels and suddenly became more interested. Although the group was small, Poe was impressed at how well they were holding their own.

All of a sudden, the AT-ST’s all had what looked like an electrical malfunctioning—smoke coming from the sides of each one—and began to slow to a stop before falling over. BB-8 let out a chirped ‘wow’ while Poe furrowed his brows and let his mouth fall open slightly before glancing over at a smug Leia.

“What happened? How did all of those AT-ST’s suddenly malfunction like that?” Leia re-winded the footage and zoomed in on one area of village.

A young woman, with Y/H/L, Y/H/C hair and a black jacket was scouting the area before she pulled out a device that Poe had never seen before. After toggling a few switches and typing a code in, she pointed the device at the AT-ST’s and pressed down on a button, which led to them to the same demise Poe watched earlier.

The footage paused on the woman, who was now donning a bright smile that went up to her Y/E/C eyes.

“This is Y/F/N Y/L/N.” Leia nodded at the holo. “She is the leader of a lone rebel group who like to be referred to as The Unchained.”

“The Unchained?” Poe raised his brows.

“Yes, the name itself shouldn’t need an explanation.” Poe nodded.

“So, why exactly did you show me this footage, General?”

“I need you to try and recruit Y/N and her group of Rebels for the Resistance. That tech that destroyed those AT-ST’s is something that could be of use, and possibly altered to be used against their TIE Fighters if needed.”

“Wait, that’s it? You’re sending me on a recruitment mission? That shouldn’t be too hard.” Leia sighed.

“Poe, we have been trying to recruit Y/N for almost two years now.” Poe furrowed his brows and looked at the smiling woman in the holo. “It is very important that you get her to agree because we are not the only ones that are aware of the intelligence and various techs that The Unchained is in possession of.”

“The First Order.” Poe said without turning his head and Leia hummed.

“But, that isn’t the main reason I want you to recruit them, Poe.” Poe tilted his head slightly. “This group of rebels is filled people who are trying to protect their own. The only reason that they are deemed a threat by the First Order is because of the intelligence they possess. When she asked for the Republic for help, they just waved them off. I do not want to see these people get hurt just because they were trying to save themselves.”

“So, why is it that we haven’t been able to recruit her?” Leia shrugged.

“That’s why I’ve decided to send you, Poe.” Poe looked back at Leia, who gave him a stern look. “Don’t let it get to your head, Commander. You’re a people person. You’re able to get along well with others. I need someone like you to get her to see why it would be beneficial not only to us, but to them as well. Let her see that we only want to help—that we know what it is like to be on our own with little help from others.” Poe nodded in agreement.

“When do you want me to leave?”

“As soon as possible, I’ve already given BB-8 the coordinates.” BB-8 chirped excitedly and Poe smiled at this droid before dismissing himself from General Organa.

“Oh, and Poe?” Poe stopped and looked back at Leia. “Don’t underestimate Y/N.” She said with a smile.

With one last look at the holo, Poe nodded and took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hold still, Beebs, I’m almost done,” you mumbled, removing the arcwrench that was held by your mouth to finish the task.  
Your droid, BB-99, had taken a bad hit during the more recent attack and you spent the last couple of days fixing it up. Beebs, as you liked to call it, was a gift from your late brother, so you treasured the droid more than any other valuable you had owned.  
Clicking the droids spark projector back in place, you let out a breath of relief as you wiped the sweat from your brow. “There, all fixed up.” Beebs let out a series of excited chirps and began to roll around you.  
Smiling, you sat up straighter and began to stretch your back out, your face forming into a frown at the soreness of your muscles. It had been a couple of days since the First Order raided your village on Jakku. It seemed that the attacks were getting worse and worse—no matter how many times you guys moved around, they would somehow always manage to find you.  
Thankfully, you all were able to put up a good fight every time. This made you feel proud as a leader, especially since those good for nothing members of the New Republic declined your plea for help—saying how The Unchained were just as bad as the Resistance.  
Because of this, you had lost a little over half of your group, and the numbers were growing smaller after each raid from the First Order. All you wanted was to make sure the members of your village were safe—they were your family—and you would do anything to ensure their safety against the First Order. Sure, the Resistance has sent people to try and recruit your group and offer their help, but it was your brother who made you promise not to accept their help.  
It’s because of them we lost mom and dad, Y/N, we don’t need their help.  
Sighing, you stood up and left your tent to go outside with Beebs rolling alongside. The sun beamed down on your face and you squinted your eyes to take in the scene around you. There was still quite a bit of debris lying around from the fallen AT-ST’s you had taken down, but you asked members to strip them of anything they could use. Other members were busy cleaning their blasters and helping with the injured. A couple of children were out running around, laughing and yelling and you couldn’t help the smile that appeared on your face.  
Even after everything, these children were still able to live happy lives, and that’s what made the fighting worth it.  
“Aunt Y/N!” The cheerful voice of your niece, Ava, caused you to turn around just in time for her to jump into your arms.  
“Oh, my little Starlight!” You sang out as you spun the giggling girl. “I’ve missed you so much!”  
Ava groaned in your arms, “Aunt Y/N, you just saw me this morning!” Placing Ava down, you faked a surprised expression.  
“And you are still just as beautiful as the last time I saw you.”  
“And just as annoying,” you heard your nephew, Zae, grumble.  
“Zae, be nice to your sister.” Looking up, your sister-in-law, Maira, was giving a knowing look to Zae, who just rolled his eyes.  
You gave Maira a solemn look, knowing that she had to deal with both a 10 year old and a 6 year old was enough to drive anyone crazy. Ever since your brother was killed, you took it upon yourself to help take care of your niece and nephew. They were your only family left and you would do anything for them.  
“I see you finally fixed Beebs, Y/N.”  
“Yep, it took a lot longer than expected though since someone wanted a little upgrade,” Beebs released a serious of beeps and Maira laughed.  
“Yes, your new antennae looks good, Beebs, Y/N did a wonderful job.” Beebs chirped thanks and you chuckled.  
“Beebs, why don’t you take Ava and Zae with the other kids?” Beebs agreed and Ava giggled as the droid budged her forward, while Zae sighed in annoyance and followed behind.  
Shaking your head, you looked over to Maira, who had her arms crossed and looked forlornly at her children as they walked away.  
“He’s becoming more snippy as we get closer…” Maira said and you didn’t need her to finish to know what she was talking about.  
In a couple of days, it would be the anniversary of your brother’s death. You knew how it affected Zae and you only wished you could help the poor boy cope with what had happened. Ava was too young to remember, so she was only able to get a small understanding.  
Placing a comforting hand on Maira’s arm, you were about to speak up when one of your men, Miko, came running up with his blaster in tow.  
“Y/N, you might want to come with me.” He panted and you took a step closer.  
“What is it, Miko?”  
“There is someone here who claims to have a meeting with you?” Furrowing your brows, you told Maira to take Ava and Zae inside while you followed Miko.  
A black and orange X-Wing was out in the distance and you immediately knew that it was the Resistance.  
Probably trying to recruit you all… again, you thought.  
As you got closer, you took notice of your best soldiers, Xel, Tara, and Jax, pointing their blasters at a man who was on his knees with his hands behind his head and an orange and white BB-unit next to him.  
Stopping in front of the man, you took in his appearance. His dark hair was unruly, evident of the helmet he was probably wearing. His posture was straight up, despite having multiple blasters pointed at him, and you could tell he was a man who would take charge in a situation. Although his face was straight and unimpressed, his dark eyes held softness as his gaze landed on you.  
After a moment of silence, the man finally cleared his throat.  
“So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”  
Unfazed by his inquiries, you kept a straight face, “Who are you? What is your business here?”  
“Hi, Y/N, right?” You continued to glare at the dark haired man. “Right. All business, no pleasure. I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”


	3. Chapter 3

You watched through narrow eyes as Poe looked around the tent he was in, a cool and collective expression on his face. Miko had just finished restraining him, taking his place next to you. Poe pulled against his restraints and sighed.

“Y’know, I like being tied up as much as the next person, but is this really necessary?” As soon as he spoke, Xel and Tara brought in an orange and white BB unit, who rolled straight for Poe, letting out a series of beeps and chirps. “Yeah, buddy, I’m fine. What about you, did they rough you up?”

Your heart slightly warmed at the way Poe was concerned for his droid—it reminded you of yours and Beebs relationship.

“What’s your business here?” Miko asked as soon as Xel and Tara exited the tent.

“I believe that is between me and your leader here,” Poe nodded towards you.

Miko was about to take a step forward when you placed an arm in front of him. “I got this, Miko. Go and take watch with the others.” Miko simply nodded and took his leave while you kept a straight face. “Well? Are you going to answer his question?”

“I am like 98% sure that you already know who I am and why I am here, Y/N,” Poe said as a matter-of- factly.

“And I am 100% sure that you know what my answer is,” you answered with the same tone, which caused the corner of Poe’s mouth to quirk up.

“Oh, I like you. I think in different situations, we could be good friends.”

“I’d like to think otherwise,” you said flatly.

Before Poe could reply, the flaps of the ten opened and in ran your niece shouting your name. Once her eyes landed on Poe, she came to a halt right next to you and Poe gave a friendly smile.

“And who is this adorable star?” Ava giggled.

“That’s what my Aunt Y/N calls me! Starlight!” Poe let out a chuckle.

“Aunt Y/N, huh? Looks like we have similar minds,” Poe winked and you rolled your eyes. “I’m Poe, what’s your name, Sweetheart?” You finally decided to intervene and lifted Ava into your arms.

“Okay, enough chatter. Ava, I’ve told you that you aren’t allowed in here,” the little girl’s face fell. “Where is your mother and brother?”

“Right here,” you turned to the entrance of the tent to see Maira and Zae standing there. “Sorry, Y/N, this one escaped just before I could stop her.”

“Mama, look at Poe’s droid! It’s almost as cute as Beebs!” The little girl cheered and Poe’s droid gave a ‘wow’ sound.

“Are you a pilot?” Zae asked curiously.

“Sure am, bud,” Zae’s eyes lit up but he replied with a simple hum.

“Okay,” you sighed. “It’s time for you all to go. I will see you guys after this,” you handed Ava back to her mother, who leaned in towards you.

“He’s cute,” you scoffed.

“Yeah, and so is a Wampa when you look past the teeth,” Maira snickered and led her children out of the tent.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “They’re sweet,” Poe spoke and you turned to him.

“Okay, enough of this,” you took a seat on a crate to look directly at Poe. “We have told your General every single time that we are not interested in joining the Resistance.”

“We just want to help, Y/n. That’s all.”

“I am perfectly capable of looking after my people just fine, have been for the past few years.”

“We know that you are capable of doing so but—“

“But what? We have refused every single time she sent some officer here. Why does she think that this time will be any different?” Poe sighed and nodded to his droid.

“BB-8, show her,” the droid gave a slight nod and rolled up to you, displaying a holo of who you assumed was General Organa.

_ “Y/N, I know you are probably becoming very tired of us asking you to join. But please, just hear me out one last time. We have seen how protective you are of your people—of how your brother was before the tragic accident. And although you have been very successful in keeping your people safe, it is not going to be enough as the First Order gets stronger every day. Please, allow us to help keep you and your people safe. _

_ “We know what it is like to be turned away from a higher power who have the capability of helping us. Not only did the New Republic turn away from your group when your brother was still around, but they also turned us away too, and now we are left to survive on nothing but hope. _

_ “What happened to your brother—to your parents—was certainly tragic. But please, don’t let that stop you from accepting our help. We only want to protect you from the First Order, just like you want to protect your people—your family. _

_ “If you agree, Commander Dameron here will ensure the safety of transportation of you and your family to the Resistance base. I can only hope that you do agree. May the Force be with you.” _

The holo disappeared, but you continued to stare blankly at the spot where it was, taking in every word the General had just said.

You knew it would be the wisest decision—to join the Resistance—all you wanted to do was keep the people who were practically your family safe. Your people’s safety was the only thing that mattered to you. The First Order was only going to get stronger, and they thought of your group as much of a threat as they did the Resistance because of your tech. Would joining the Resistance be the best option for you and your people?

But all you could think about was your brother and how against joining the Resistance he was. He always blamed them for the death of your parents. If you joined, what would he think of you?

Poe cleared his voice and you were pulled from your thoughts, glancing up at him. The expression on his face was a soft one—almost sincere.

“So, what do you say, Y/N? Think you wouldn’t mind joining the Resistance?” You gave him a blank stare, and you opened your mouth to speak when Miko burst in, a panting, sweaty mess.

“Y/N, they’re back. The First Order.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ignoring Poe’s shouts, you followed Miko out of the tent, grabbing the quadnocs he was handing you to look out into the horizon. The only thing you could see were TIE Fighters coming towards your village. Furrowing your brows for a moment, your eyes widened as you realized what the First Order was planning.

“We need to take cover,  _ now _ . Go tell Jax to get the rocket launchers, and tell everyone to prepare themselves,” you yelled back at Miko who simply nodded and ran to warn everyone else while you ran back inside the tent to search for your no-named device.

“Y/N!” You completely forgot about Poe, but continued to dig through your belongings. “What’s going on?

“The First Order,” you breathed out as you finally found the device, holding it tightly as you stood up. “They are coming in TIE Fighters. They are coming to air strike the village. I have to—“

“Y/N, I need you to get me out of these,” you froze and finally glanced over at Poe, who was struggling against his restraints.

“I—“

“Y/N,” Poe said sharply. “Don’t do this now. I can help you guys and right now, you don’t have much of a choice.”

You stared at Poe for a moment, then down to BB-8 who gave a low whir, pondering whether you should trust him or not.

“Y/N, you’re wasting time, if you don’t let me help you then we are all going to be in deep shit,” glancing outside, you heard the whirring of the TIE Fighters getting closer, your heart beginning to race.

“Y/N!” Poe yelled and you looked back at him with scared eyes, his face softening as he took on your worried expression.

Biting your lip, you placed your device in your jacket pocket and leaned down to get eye-level with him. Grabbing his restraints, you hesitated a moment, taking in his features—glancing between his eyes and his lips—your breath hitching as you realized how close you were to him.

“You can trust me,” Poe said in a soft tone and you finally nodded as you worked his restraints off.

The two of you stood up quickly, Poe following behind as you ran and grabbed your blaster, as well as the one they had confiscated from Poe, and handed his to him. Poe nodded ‘thanks’ and followed you outside, calling for BB-8 to follow.

Everyone was running around, taking cover and raising their blasters. You searched for Maira, hoping that they had taken cover, but soon your eyes landed on a distraught Maira, who was pulling along Zae with Beebs rolling closely.

Maira ran up to you, and you held your arms out for her as she stumbled into them. You held on tightly as she began speaking to you in rushed sentences.

“Whoa, Maira! Slow down,” you glanced down to Zae who was holding tightly to his mom, but realized Ava wasn’t there. “Maira, where’s—“

“I don’t know! Sh-she was here and then when I looked b-back she was gone,” your heart dropped and you looked back to Poe, whose eyes were wide. “Y/N, we have to find her!”

You began to shush Maira. “We will, don’t worry. She’s a smart girl, she is probably—“

A loud explosion nearby caused you all to duck. Looking up, you watched as a couple of TIE Fighters zoomed right over your heads, shooting their blasters upon your village. Pushing Maira and Zae forward, you yelled down at Beebs.

“Take them to Miko, get them out of here, do you hear me?” Beebs chirped and you turned towards Zae, grabbing his hands. “Zae, I need you to stay with your mother, okay?”

“What about—“

“Hey, buddy,” Poe kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We will find Ava. Your job now is to protect your mother.” Zae stared at Poe for a quick moment before he nodded and turned to grab his mother’s hand to follow Beebs, all the while you watched as Poe stood straight up.

“Thanks,” as Poe was about to nod, his eyes rose to look behind you and before you knew it, he was running past you and BB-8.

You watched as Poe ran straight for a destroyed tent, and crouched next to the tent, was Ava. Behind her however, was a TIE Fighter flying her way and your eyes widened in fear for your niece.

“Ava!” You heard Poe shout as you began to run after them, BB-8 rolling by your side. “Stay there, Sweetheart!” Before you could catch up to Poe, you and BB-88 were thrown backwards from the sudden impact of a blaster landing near you.

Landing hard on your back, your ears were ringing as your eyes began to flutter open. It felt like a ton of bricks were lying on your chest and you struggled to take a breath. Pushing yourself to sit up slowly, squinting through to dust to see Poe slowing down as Ava allowed him to pick her up and bring her back.

BB-8 whirred, asking if you were okay and you simply nodded, standing up with shaky legs and running towards Poe and Ava with BB-8 rolling next to you. Poe was holding on tightly to Ava, one hand placed against the back of her head into his shoulder to keep her from seeing what was going on as they continued running.

Poe stopped in front of you, handing over a crying Ava to you. You held her close, whispering soothing words to her as Poe gently placed his hand on her back.

“Y/N, take Ava. Get her safe, and I will be right back,” as his hand slipped from Ava’s back, you quickly grabbed onto it, causing him to look back.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“I have to get to my X-Wing, it’s our biggest shot of getting out of this safely,” you were taken aback—surprised that this man you had just met would risk his life to help save your people.

Nodding, you felt Poe squeeze onto your hand before he and BB-8 took off in the direction his X-Wing was. Ava cried in your ear and you placed a hand to run through her hair as you took off in the opposite direction to find Maira.

Smoke and fire surrounded you, and you pushed yourself to run faster as you heard the sound of a TIE Fighter coming closer to you. A blast shot to the right of you, and Ava cried out in fear as you called out for her mother. In front of you, Miko waved his hand, signaling that they were with him but his hand froze midair as he looked past you.

“Y/N! Get down!” He yelled out as he raised his rocket launcher the same time you got to the ground, covering Ava’s head.

The sound of a blast connecting hard with the ship caused you to hold on tighter to Ava when you suddenly felt the impact of the TIE Fighter crashing onto the ground. Sand flew into your hair, and you waited a moment longer to bring your head up and look around you.

To the right of you was the TIE Fighter that Miko shot down, engulfed in flames— one of its wings thrown off to the side. Standing up, you picked Ava up once more and began to run straight towards Miko, where you saw Maira standing just behind him. Maira met you halfway, taking Ava into her arms, and placing multiple kisses on her forehead while Zae ran up and hugged them both.

Miko placed a hand on your shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you panted. “How many more TIE Fighters are there?”

“There are six more, but Jax and myself took out three total.” You nodded, looking out into the sky to see the TIE Fighters farther away when Miko called your name. “Where is the Resistance pilot?”

“He—“

The sound of blasters going off caused you and Miko to look back up to the sky to see the black and orange X-Wing shooting off one of the TIE Fighters, and then making an aerial loop to avoid the blast from another TIE Fighter ahead of him only to shoot that one as well.

You smirked. “He’s right there.”

The remaining three ships suddenly moved into a formation as they turned away from the village and instead headed straight for Poe. The ships broke away from each other, two going around Poe while one stayed behind. Poe was able to shake off the two next to him—speeding up and making a sharp left to shoot them down.

“Whoa,” you heard Zae say behind you as he watched Poe in the sky.

Just as Poe was chasing down the remaining TIE Fighter, you watched as another one appeared behind Poe, who was too preoccupied with the one in front of him to notice. Grabbing Miko’s rocket launcher, you ran forward to get a better angle of the TIE Fighter. Looking through the scope, you followed the ship, waiting for the opportune moment. Releasing a breath, you released the trigger and watched as the TIE Fighter exploded just as Poe took his down.

Throwing the rocket launcher down, you turned back to Miko, who gave an impressed look.

“Miko, go gather the survivors. If there are any left, bring them over here,” Miko didn’t hesitate and quickly ran off, while you ran over to Maira, the kids, and Beebs.

After hugging Maira, who was still holding onto Ava, you moved on to hug Zae, ruffling his hair, and moved down to pat your green and silver droid on its dome.

“Are you all alright?” The droid beeped in confirmation, and you looked up to Maira’s exhausted form as she nodded.

The sound of a ship landing caused you to turn, and you watched as Poe exited his cockpit and jumped from the X-Wing, jogging straight towards you. He didn’t even bother to fix his helmet hair as he came to a stop in front of you just as you stood up.

“Hey—“

“You saved my niece,” you quickly spoke and Poe blinked, his features softening a bit. 

Before you could stop yourself, you threw your arms around Poe’s neck, startling him, until he wrapped his arms around your middle.

“Thank you,” you whispered and Poe only squeezed you tighter.

“Y/N,” Miko called from behind you and you pulled away from Poe, your gaze lingering for a split second as you held onto his arms before they slid down as you turned towards Miko. “This is all that’s left.”

Your eyes scanned the few people that were left. Xel and her younger brother were standing next to Jax, his sister, and wife. Tara, her twin sister, and her three children were accounted for as well. Behind them were a couple others standing with their families as well.

Everyone was covered with soot, dirt, and blood-- evident of their fight against the First Order. YOur heart ached for the many members that had lost their lives fighting to protect themselves, but you were also angry.

Angry that the First Order would not leave you and your people alone. Angry that so many had lost their lives today.

“What are we going to do now, Y/N?”Tara asked, causing everyone else to murmur behind her. 

Taking in the many concerned and frightened faces, you straightened your back and spoke so everyone was able to hear you.

“The First Order has taken so much from us. THey have taken ou home, and our loved ones,” your voice lowered at the end of your sentence, causing the expressions of everyone surrounding you to drop. “But there is one thing they haven’t taken from us. And that is hope.”

Poe stood with his back straight and listened intently-- his chest swelling with a sense of pride. In Poe’s mind, you were a natural born leader, and he had only known you for a few moments. He could see how much you truly cared about your people, how all you wanted was their safety, and he watched the glowing spark in your eyes as you continued to talk to your people.

Leia was right, Poe thought.

“Those that have died today will not have died in vain. We will move foreward, continue our fight against the First Order,” you glanced over to Poe, his eyes locked onto yours and you knew what your choice was. “And start a new life as we join the Resistance.” 


End file.
